


6-Love Letter 2

by WritestuffLee



Series: The Warrior's Heart, Volume 4, The Long Shadow [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, POV, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritestuffLee/pseuds/WritestuffLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note of apology and affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6-Love Letter 2

_Dear B-Boy,_

_I’m heading out tomorrow morning and I’m not sure how long I’m going to be gone on the next mission I’m sent out on, and you won’t be back before I go, so I wanted to leave this for you, just in case. I know we had a bit of a quarrel and though I think we talked it out sufficiently for both of us, I still want you to know that I’m not angry with you. I was as surprised as you to hear that it was Garen who’d planted the holo in my locker, and I’m not quite sure what to do about it. It does disturb me that he’s spending so much energy stirring up trouble between us though. I am profoundly sorry that I blamed you, and I want to say again that this was one of the best nameday presents I’ve ever gotten. Qui was right when he pointed out how funny and creative a present the grafika and flic are when privately consumed. It’s brilliant, actually. I’m surprised once again by your talent—not that you have it, but at the quality and depth of it, and how well you’ve hidden it all these years, Padawan Secretive. Qui and I quite enjoyed reading the grafika in bed that night. It was, shall we say, inspirational. And the holo makes me smile every time I turn it on. Especially the bit where the two of them unzip each other with the Force._

_And though I know you had ulterior motives for inviting Qui out to the club with us, I wanted to thank you for that, too. I’m not sure you know how happy it made me to have both of you with me, and to know that you’ve become friends too. In a way that nothing else has, that brought home to me just how lucky I am to have both of you. Being away from Qui for long stretches has made me more acutely aware of what you’ve put up with for the past five years. I’m not sure I ever really appreciated how stoically you endured us being separated for such long periods of time. You’re always surprising me, B-Boy. And I have the nasty suspicion that I’ve once again underestimated you. I’m glad you’ve got Isa now too, to make it a little easier for you. I hope she knows how lucky she is, too._

_Last, but most certainly not least, I wanted to tell you how much I love you. You’ve been such a good friend, such a sweet lover, and neither of those things fully express what you mean to me. I can only say how lucky I am and how grateful I am to have you in my life. No matter how little we see each other in the years to come, I want you to remember just how much you mean to me._

_Your Slutboy_


End file.
